Circle Asylum
by Sweet Jelly Hearts
Summary: Happy Halloween Special! Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Arthur all enter an abandoned asylum, just expecting to take a few pictures and leave. Little do they know they will never escape... No Yaoi.


Deep in the forest on the outskirts of town, there sits the abandoned asylum. The walls are collapsing, the undergrowth slowly taking over the structure, as if to try and cover up the terrible things that occurred there many years ago. It's said that screams and childish laughter still echo in the damp halls of the institution, but nobody has dared to go near for fear of the danger that might meet them. Until that day, nobody knew for sure if the place was actually haunted. Until that day, nobody tread close to the building. Until that day, Halloween night, 2006…

"Guys, look! It's really here! Awesome!"

"Y-yeah, Al, that's great… c-can we go now? It's kind of… ominous, don't you think?"

"What, Mattie? Ya' gotta speak up, I can't hear you! Anyways, here's the plan: Mattie, you're going in with Gilbert. Ludwig, you need to go in with Feliciano so he doesn't run off, and Arthur—"

"No."

"Oh, come on! You get to be accompanied by the super-cool hero! I'll protect you if something scary jumps out, don't worry—"

"I'm not worried about _that_ you idiot! It's just… something feels wrong about this place… you _do_ remember what happened here, right?"

"Of course I remember! That's what makes it cool! Nothing's gonna happen. We're just going in, taking some pictures, and coming right back out. Nothing to be afraid of. I'll even promise not to freak out like I do in scary movies! Deal?"

"You're going to freak out anyway… Fine, deal…"

The group of six entered the building, everyone a bit nervous. The ancient floorboards creaked beneath their feet as they advanced into the front room. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight filtering through the shattered windows to make out shapes of furniture and doorways. A dark aura permeated the air. Alfred seemed to be the one most affected.

"U-um, guys? M-maybe it would be better to all stay in one group after all… this is scar- I mean, it's a pretty big place, right? We don't wanna get lost…"

There were murmurs of agreement, and the group moved on into the main hallway. The walls that could have been white at one point were now yellowed with age and splattered with dark red stains. There were holes in the plaster and mold and ivy crept through the windowpanes. There were many doorways lining the hall, but not a door in sight. They all left a perfect view of the rooms with twinkling, gruesome instruments of torture coated in blood and dust.

The deeper they traversed into the hall, the colder it got. There were pictures drawn on the walls in crayon and finger-paints of childish doodles and nursery rhymes, sad faces and forgotten names. It seemed to go on forever when the hall suddenly stopped at a single closed door. The teens looked upon it, shivering from the cold and maybe even fear.

"So… are we going in?" All eyes darted to Feliciano who had just spoken. He seemed transfixed, reaching for the knob without looking at it. Five young men held their breath at the same time, not knowing what to expect as his hand fell slowly to rest on the chilled metal. His fingers wrapped around it, gently turning only to find…

"It's locked."

The group let out a collective sigh of relief.

"A-ahahaha… I-I told you, there's nothing to worry about as long as the hero is here—"

Click.

One at a time, each head turned to look at the door knob once again. Feliciano turned it once more in his hand, and this time it cracked open. Everyone was completely silent, so it was easy to hear a quiet giggle from within.

The door flew open from Feliciano's grasp, blinding them all with a flood of bright white light. They squinted into the room to see the source being harsh overhead lights.

"I thought this place didn't have any power! What the hell is up with the lights?" Nobody answered Gilbert. They were too focused on the circle of children sitting in the center of the room.

The children turned to them, expressions of pure, innocent delight spreading over their faces.

"You've come! You've come!" one of them exclaimed; a green-haired girl in messy pigtails.

"We've been waiting for you for ages!" a short boy with blonde hair said.

The children (there were ten of them) stood and rushed to the group of boys at the door. They hugged them and clung to their legs. They were all dressed in filthy garments stained with blood. They laughed with joy, these ghost children, so happy to see new people to play with.

"Come and play with us!"

"Yes, you must! Come and play!"

"This is our absolute favorite game, you _must_ play!"

"It's been so long, please, just for a little while?"

These ghost children, though so dirty and hurt, were charming and innocent. Nobody could say no to them…

The six boys were brought into the center of the room and were sat down by the ghosts. The ghosts then joined hands in a circle around them, and started to spin around them, like a game of Ring Around the Rosies. The children let out shrieks of laughter at the fun they were having. Soon the teens were laughing, finding it contagious. Soon the children were singing a song in unison, the teens not noticing that they could not move anymore, could not escape…

"Circle you, circle you, won't you stay and play with us?

Circle you, circle you, play with us forever…"

Deep in the forest on the outskirts of town, there sits the abandoned asylum. Terrible things occurred there many years ago, and it's said that you can still hear the screams and giggles of the children that were tortured there. Nobody dares go near…

_"Hello, I'm here at the Saint Peter's Asylum with Channel Seven News to report about the six missing teenagers…"_

Until that day, nobody knew for sure if the place was actually haunted…

_"They disappeared late last night and were last seen heading for the abandoned asylum I'm standing by…"_

Until that day, nobody heard the screams of agony and delight…

_"We have a team of police investigators on the case, but they have yet to find anything…"_

Until that day, nobody tread close to the building…

_"If you have any information at all about the missing teens, please call the number on your screen…"_

Until that day, Halloween night, 2006, when six teenaged boys entered the asylum, it was shrouded by mystery about what was inside…

_"This has been Mei Wang with Channel Seven Breaking News…"_

Until the next person enters the asylum, there will be sixteen children, waiting patiently over the years for someone to play with them.

Please, won't you play with them?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's your Halloween Special! As you can see, no pairings here, just this horror thingy... I turned it in for the Halloween Writing Contest at my high school, so wish me luck and hope I win~!<strong>

**PS. Poptarts to whoever can guess what song inspired me~!**


End file.
